Enojado y egoísta
by Annbones
Summary: Un intento de explicación de porqué Booth no parecía él en el capitulo 6 x 13 y algo más.


Situado el día antes del encierro en el ascensor, me estaba bañando cuando la inspiración golpeó a mi cabeza y entre jabón y shampoo, me acordé del enojo que me produjo el capítulo 6 x 13 (la propuesta de matrimonio, ggrrrr), y salió esta pequeña historia.

Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: Si Bones fuera mío, Booth nunca le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Hannah, y por lo tanto, esta historia no existiría. En consecuencia, Bones no es mío, no soy Hart Hanson, ni de la Fox.

**Enojado y egoísta**

Acodado en la barra de un bar cualquiera cercano a su apartamento, el agente Booth piensa frente a un whisky. Su mano hace girar el vaso para agrupar el hielo, y su mirada se pierde más allá de lo que tiene a su alrededor.

Está enojado.

Está muy enojado.

Consigo mismo sobre todo. Porque en el fondo sabe que él no es así. Sabe que todo es producto de una confusión, de un error, que nunca esperó llegar tan lejos.

No debía haberle propuesto matrimonio a Hannah. No tenía por qué esperar que la mujer independiente y sin compromisos que conoció en Afganistán y de la que se enamoró por eso, de pronto dejara su vida entera a un lado luego de ¿cuánto? ¿5, 6 meses con él?

No es justo y lo sabe. Ahora lo ve claro. No tendría que haberse dejado llevar por sus sueños de toda la vida, de casarse, formar una familia, alguien que lo ame por muchos años.

Y no puede evitar pensar que tampoco actuó bien al terminar la relación sólo porque ella no se quiso casar. No es eso lo que pasó con Rebecca, independientemente de que la relación continuara por su hijo.

Y no es eso lo que pasaría con Huesos...

Huesos.

Ella es el principio y el final de todo. Porque en el fondo sabe que aunque realmente haya amado a Hannah, nunca dejaría de amar a Huesos. Como se lo dijo luego del caso de las tres hermanas - esposas, siempre hay alguien a quien amas más. Y ese alguien para él es ella.

Aunque todo se haya enredado ahora. Tampoco tendría que haberle dicho eso. Especialmente después de que ella reconociera que quería intentar algo con él, que tenía remordimiento de no haberlo aceptado. Reaccionó respondiendo que Hannah no era un premio de consolación porque realmente quería que no lo fuera. Pero no es que sea un premio de consolación, es alguien a quien ama, sólo que no de la misma forma que a Huesos. Pero responde eso porque él es un hombre de honor, es fiel, nunca engaño a una mujer con la que estuvo, fuera una relación importante o no, de poco tiempo o de mucho, él es fiel.

No sabe porque está pensando en ese honor, en la fidelidad, al ver al desastre en que se convirtió todo. Porque en el tiempo pasado luego de que Huesos se le declarara entre lágrimas, el metió la pata con aquella declaración: _"Esa persona no se va nunca". _Y sabe que ella lo entendió.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios le propuso matrimonio a Hannah dos semanas después?.

Ni siquiera se entiende a sí mismo. Sí, lo reconoce, siempre pensó en formar una familia, siempre quiso lo que tuvo en su infancia con su abuelo, un hogar feliz, con sus alegrías y sinsabores, pero lleno sobre todo de amor. Pero ese sueño no es suficiente para justificar su conducta egoísta con Hannah.

No es suficiente para explicar por qué ahora, luego de que Hannah se fuera, comienza a pensar nuevamente en Huesos. Por qué disfrutó tanto (aunque no lo demostrara) el día de la masacre de San Valentín con ella.

Y todo eso lo frustra, lo enoja. Porque ahora ve que fue un error haberle propuesto matrimonio a Hannah, y piensa que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera aceptado. Sólo sabe que no lo pensó lo suficiente, y que si no hubiera estado borracho, Sweets le habría dado más argumentos en contra, pero no puede sólo tirar la responsabilidad en el psicologo por estar borracho, porque él no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol el día siguiente cuando escogió el anillo, ni cuando hizo la propuesta.

Y está enojado también con Huesos, por no apartarse de esta danza sin sentido que parecen ejecutar uno alrededor del otro. Aunque en el fondo lo entiende, si él no puede apartarse, tampoco ella puede hacerlo, aunque sea por su bien, porque realmente los dos saben que todo es distinto cuando se trata del otro.

Pero le duelen los errores cometidos. Sabe que no podrá olvidar a Hannah, especialmente en el tiempo pasado en Afganistán, cuando solo era un soldado decepcionado y triste, con el corazón en pedazos y la determinación de olvidar a su "compañera". Pero todo fue distinto al regresar, porque Hannah vivía con él, pero a quien veía todos los días en el trabajo era a Huesos. Y cuando Hannah viajaba (bastante frecuentemente) volvían a su vieja rutina de compañeros, unas copas en el Founding Fathers, comida thai en casa de alguno. Tal vez no debería haber puesto a prueba sus sentimientos por Hannah de esta manera, debió haberse alejado de Huesos, pero no lo hizo y le tocó aprender de la manera más dolorosa la lección de Gordon - Gordon,_ "el corazón quiere lo que quiere", _evidentemente el suyo había elegido hace rato, y se lo recordaba continuamente.

Y sabe que no tiene sentido seguir pensando en lo que podría haber sido. El "hubiera" no existe, eso lo aprendió muy bien de ella, con sus discursos acerca de la imposibilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

No puede evitar sonreirse al recordar una frase de una pelicula que vio con Parker la semana anterior, algo de un panda que hacía artes marciales, pero las palabras le parecen increiblemente exactas ahora: _"Sueles encontrar tu destino en el camino que tomas para evitarlo". _Es que tal vez Huesos siempre fue su destino, todavía no lo sabe con seguridad, pero todo apunta a que sí lo es. La prueba podría estar en la forma en que ella está con él ahora, a su lado, siendo nuevamente su compañera, ayudandolo a lidiar con la confusión, el enojo y el dolor, porque si no hubiera roto con Hannah, no la tendría tan cerca.

Por eso decide no pedir otra copa. Mañana será otro día, podrá comenzar de nuevo. Mañana podrá volver a comportarse como un hombre, ahora que tiene las ideas claras, aunque eso no le quite el enojo.

Mañana irá a desayunar con ella. La llamará para ir a recogerla, claro, la temperatura está muy baja y ha escuchado que pronostican una gran tormenta de nieve.

¿Después? Bueno, eso lo decidirá en parte el destino. Pero teniendo las ideas claras, sabe que le será más fácil enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Ya sabemos lo que decidió el destino, el capitulo de la tormenta de nieve me encanta! Son tan lindos quemando los papeles, él porque cree en ese ritual, ella porque cree en él, es como si se dijeran el uno al otro: Vamos a estar juntos, aunque no sea ahora mismo.<p>

Sé que estoy escribiendo mucho, y muy rápido, pero como ya les dije antes, mi musa se pone caprichosa cuando quiere algo ;)

A próposito, la frase es de Kung Fu Panda, la vi de nuevo hace unos días con mi sobrinito de 5 años ;)

Besos desde Argentina


End file.
